


The Machine

by little_dumpling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Fucking Machines, Implied Mpreg, Medical Inaccuracies, Object Insertion, Omega Dean Winchester, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, idek, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Dean would do anything to be serviced by the machine through his next heat. He'd even consider procreating if he could feel that pleasure again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/object
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	The Machine

While there had been some degree of rights given to omegas in the western world during the 1960's; it really wasn't until the late 80's that a few more laws were passed that allowed omegas the full rights over their bodies and fertility. It also started to become more acceptable for omegas to work out of the home, to have their own bank accounts and basically be able to do anything without having to have their alpha's permission first.

And so industry began to look for new ways to make money off this new fiscal demographic. For the first time adult omegas had their own money to spend however they wanted to, and the business world wanted to know what the omegas would spend it on.

Then in the late 90's _those_ types of business had started opening and had flourished in these new political climates. Omegas everywhere _wanted_ so badly to go somewhere safe during their heats, where they could be satisfied without using an alpha. So a beautiful partnership between scientists and machinists had really cottoned onto that market and created _those_ businesses: heat servicing clinics.

By the early 2000's, the government had noticed that birth rates were dropping, and that some of their biggest taxable businesses had become _heat_ clinics. Worrying about dropping birth rates and seeing how much money heat clinics were making, the government bought out the industry and made a new law: an omega could go to a heat clinic, use their services for free once every two years, _as long as_ the omega also used one extra specialized service at the same time.

Dean himself had made use of heat clinics a few times since he'd gone through his first heat just after his 18th birthday. It had become common in many families (in the last couple decades), to gift a visit to a heat clinic on an omega's first heat. And when he'd opened an envelope on his 18th birthday for one of those gift certificates, he'd been embarrassed at the thought of going. But his first heat had been so uncomfortable, that he'd made use of the gift certificate on his second heat: 6 months later.

The experience had been... weird. But kind of amazing. And over the years, he'd saved up every extra penny he could to try to go towards spending as many of his heats at these clinics, as he could. He usually saved up enough to visit one, once every four heats, as it was kind of an expensive service.

And in all that time, he'd never thought to take advantage of the governments free heat clinic offers. Because, well... he wasn't sure he wanted to endure pregnancy as a result. Yes, the extra service the government required an omega to use during their free visit, was insemination.

But Dean was now approaching both his next heat and his 26th birthday and he didn't have enough saved to go to a heat clinic. It was the forth heat since his last visit to a heat clinic, and he hadn't been able to save enough after he'd had to do some serious repairs to Baby.

It's not that Dean had anything _against_ being pregnant, or any of those omegas who took advantage of the free service. But he just couldn't imagine himself having a child.

Along with the service, the government set up a social services case worker to help single omegas pick sterile beta families to raise the child, as long as the omega so wished. And Dean knew quite a few omegas who took advantage of it. One of his friends, Victor, hated his heats and enjoyed pregnancy so much, Dean couldn't remember the last time he hadn't seen Victor pregnant. And true to the service (and maybe also Victor's hate of children), all of Victor's kids had been placed into loving beta homes, and he saw them all about once a year around Christmas.

“I can't believe you've never had one, Winchester,” a heavily pregnant Victor had poked at Dean's stomach, laughingly, one day.

Dean had scowled at him. “Maybe I still think I'll meet my alpha out there. Some omegas only have kids with their alpha.”

Victor had rolled his eyes, “How very old fashioned of you.”

And that had been that.

But honestly, most omegas had given birth at least once by their 26th birthday, and many of those were already bonded to an alpha too.

And here Dean was: childless, alphaless and beginning to feel a bit worried about his biological clock ticking. What if he didn't have a kid now, and then never could?

***

So three days after his 26th birthday, Dean visited his local heat clinic, and after psyching himself up in his car for 20 minutes, went in for his set time for the free service.

***

It felt like it'd been ages since he'd last been serviced at a heat clinic, and he was honestly kind of excited. As he changed out of his clothes in the locker room and into a breezy hospital robe, the thought of the machine that would service him, sent shivers of arousal down his body.

From there, a nurse met him at the door and led him down a side hallway and into a small exam room. First she quickly went over the health information he'd filled out on his admittance forms, before bringing out a medical cooler, filled with samples.

“Since you're using our insemination service today, we're going to have you pick out the sample you want to use during your servicing,” the beta nurse smiled at him absently. “We'll have you scent 25 different samples available right now. From those you can pick one.”

“Why let me scent them beforehand?” Dean asked.

“It's scientifically proven that alpha and omegas who smell good to each other are more likely to be genetically compatible. At Kansas Heat Clinics, we strive to provide you with top rate services.”

So one by one, the nurse opened the little vials with a long serial number labelled down the side, and invited him to take a whiff. One by one the samples were eliminated. Some smelled alright, but nothing Dean really liked. By the end of the 25, he hadn't picked one.

“Hmm,” the nurse frowned at him. “Well I tried to pick samples I thought would be compatible with your body chemistry type and interests. Often that produces good results. I do have a couple more samples that we've only collected today, so the information isn't completely collected on the alpha. Do you want to try them?”

Dean nodded and the nurse left the room to return with 5 more vials. Dean smell the first four in disgust, they were worse than any of the other 25 he'd previously scented. But the fifth vials smelled so perfect. Gosh, he just wanted to lick this alpha all over.

The vial was taken out of his hand and Dean opened his eyes lazily, wondering why that wonderful scent had been taken away.

“I guess we've got a winner,” the nurse smiled and phoned down to the lab to have the samples sent over to the service room.

She then lead him out of the exam room and down the main hall to the room he was much more familiar with.

The room was long and dimly lit, filled with partially partitioned cubicles where moaning omegas were being observed by nurses, who were ready to step in if the omegas needed anything.

The nurse brought him to an open cubicle as another beta came by with a large, black specimen tube.

The nurse helped him up onto the large adjustable table and began to ask him about his position preferences.

As lazy as Dean was, he usually just liked to lie on his back as he was serviced. Once he was satisfied with his position, the nurse strapped on a pair of gloves and felt between his legs for how ready he was.

“You're still in the beginning stages of your heat, so I'm going to lubricate you in preparation.”

Using a pump bottle of medical lubricant, she rubbed it in his hole until he was feeling very slick and then approached the machine built into the wall.

Dean had been avoiding looking at it during the process, because just looking at it gave him goosebumps in excitement.

The machine was large and black, gears and cogs could be seen through a clear plastic cover, that would turn and crank as the fucking arm syphoned in and out of his body. The shape of it looked a bit like a giant motor attached to a piston with a removable end where his chosen attachment would go.

The nurse pulled the machine away from the wall, and it moved on metal joints as she swung it up between his legs. “What kind of attachment would you like to use?” The woman gestured to a chart on the wall that pictured all of the different phallic attachments they had available.

Dean picked a nice and thick attachment that was averagely long, but curved sweetly towards the end.

The nurse nodded and brought out a sterile package with the attachment inside. She screwed it securely onto the end of the machine and brought it closer to his body, so the head of the phallus was kissing the rim of his hole.

She helped him put his feet in a bracing position on the outside edges of the machine, so it looked like his thighs were straddling the phallus attachment. “Relax,” she smiled, and pushed the phallus inside his hole, until it was completely inside of him. The only part of the attachment that was outside of his body was the special pump that would knot him when he so desired.

She made some adjustments on some of the cranks and handed him a small remote attached to the machine by a cord.

“You can use the remote to control speed and settings. When you press the knotting function button, the machine will naturally slow on it's own and begin to inseminate you.”

Dean sighed and relaxed back into the padded table as she opened a special compartment on the top of the machine's clear casing, where a tube led down through the mechanisms and straight into the phallus attached. She emptied the specimen tube into the machine and secured the compartment door.

Before stepping back, she patted him on the leg and started up the machine on a slow pace.

Dean moaned at the machine began to steadily thrust into him, the head of the phallus brushing his prostate with every pass.

A few minutes passed as Dean floated on the amazing feeling of the machine inside him. He played a bit with the settings until it was at full power, thrusting into him slowly, but powerfully, and started the vibrating feature that made pleasure spread through his body.

Finally, after a few more minutes of enjoying the sensation, he pressed the knotting feature and the machine began to jerk into him and swell, before the motion began slowing and the machine released part of the alpha specimen deep in his hole. The machine had obviously warmed up the liquid, and as it spread inside him. He couldn't help but moan at the incredibly erotic feeling.

“Fuuuck,” he panted, stoking his cock and coming. He loved a good knotting.

He lay there, enjoying the knotting for almost 15 minutes before a different nurse came by to wipe him down and carefully turn off the machine.

“Can I--” Dean asked shakily, coming down from his orgasm, “Can I have a plug?”

The cum inside him felt amazing.

The nurse opened a cabinet and brought out a sterile butt plug that she carefully inserted between his legs.

Dean moaned at the secure feeling of the plug sliding snugly into his hole.

“Would you like a bathroom break or a nap before your next round?” The nurse asked politely.

***

Twenty minutes later, Dean was being gently fucked again by the machine, when another omega was brought into the empty cubicle on his left. In the cubical on his right, there was an older omega who had been crying out in ecstasy about 5 minutes ago, and now looked to be asleep while being knotted. But the omega who was being brought in on his left looked so young and nervous, his soft blue eyes wide and darting from one cubicle to another.

The nurse helped him up on the adjustable table and began to ask him what position he'd like to be in during the service.

“I don't know,” the young omega said in embarrassment.

“Well,” the nurse replied, “Many omegas find it easiest on their hands and knees their first time. Some like to lie on their stomachs or sides and others like to just lie on their backs.”

The young omega looked around at the omegas being serviced around him, and when his eyes met Dean's, he looked down and blushed. At that moment, the machine hit Dean's prostate perfectly and Dean closed his eyes and cried out.

“Hands and knees, I guess.” The young man replied quietly. The omega couldn't have been over 19 and Dean wondered if he had ever looked that young.

The nurse helped young man onto the table and then prepped the machine.

When it came time for the nurse to lube up the young omegas hole and insert the phallus he'd picked, he turned his head to the right and locked eyes with Dean.

“Don't worry kid,” Dean smiled at him. “You'll _really_ enjoy it.”

It was kind of interesting to see the look of surprise and shock on the young omegas face as the nurse pushed the phallus in. Dean remembered his own first time fondly. He himself had never had anything in that part of his body, beside his own fingers, before his first servicing. The feeling of a phallus sliding in was exquisite.

The look of pleasure that crossed the kids face as the machine started to move made Dean smile in empathy. _That_ was really the reason he'd finally decided to take advantage of the free service. He was glad that he didn't have to spend this heat alone in his apartment with just his fingers for relief. Because, _fuck_ the machine felt amazing.

Dean increased the speed of the machine, and the omegas around him faded into the background as all of his focus was directed to the machine thrusting in and out of his hungry hole.

“Oh, oh!” Dean cried and increased the vibration.

The phallus was pounding forcefully into him, and it felt perfect.

Dean let it go on like that for a long time, enjoying the force that he was sure a _real_ alpha couldn't have kept up. It felt so good it hurt. When the pain of the hard thrusts started to overtake the pleasure, he pushed the knotting feature and the machine began to shake and knot inside him, and more warm alpha spend began filling his passage.

***

The clinic provided three knotting sessions on the free service. Of course if you were here on your own money, you could pay for as many knottings as you wanted. But three seemed to be the magic number for insemination, so after his third servicing, a nurse came to gently extract him from the machine and put a plug inside his hole.

“Keep the plug in for the next six hours, please.” The nurse smiled at him and handed him an after care sheet of paper, before sending him back to the locker room to dress. 

Dean left the clinic wondering if his body had already caught. Was there was a small embryo already gestating inside him? With omegas in heat, the statistics were pretty high: 7 out of 10 manual inseminations during heat created a pregnancy. With an alpha in heat, those numbers rose even higher to 9 out of 10.

Dean knew he'd be okay if he didn't end up pregnant, but he wasn't sure how he'd feel if he was. If it turned out he was, he didn't think he ready to be a parent. He wasn't financially secure enough, and he kind of wanted to experience a relationship with an alpha before he was weighed down by a kid. He'd only had relationships with a couple of female betas before. So he'd probably end up going the route Victor had: make some beta family happy and see them once a year or something.

But only time would tell.

And if he wasn't pregnant, he was going to be doing his best to save up enough to come back as soon as possible.

Because nothin' felt as good as getting fucked by _the machine_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly wrote this meaning for it to be straight up smut. And I don't know how I ended up instead writing world building for some strange A/B/O alternate universe, with a strong whiff of Dean feeling angsty about babies. But to be real, I'm not surprised. I seem somehow incapable of _not_ writing angst, lol!
> 
> If there's interest, I might continue this story in more parts, not sure yet. Have a couple ideas in my mind, so let me know in the comments below.


End file.
